From Green to Gold
by Sleepyreader13
Summary: Scorpius is going off to Hogwarts to meet new people and see new things. How does Draco feel about this? And how does he feel about the letter his son sends him about his sorting? Family Bonding! Title used to be "Letters to You"


A/N: Okay, not that for sure where this came from. This is what happens when one wakes up at three in the morning with a story idea that she can only write on paper because her annoying brother stole her computer.

I have never written anything like this before, so I don't know how this will turn out. I hope you like it anyways! =]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I don't have the pleasure of owning this amazing series... =[<p>

* * *

><p>Draco<p>

* * *

><p>The train beside us whistled, a person knocked into me as they passed, a cat meowed only feet from us, but only two things could catch my attention today. One of them being the group I had just nodded at, a group consisting of nine people in all, half of them redheads, all standing at a point not fifty yards away. They had been too much a part of my life to ignore, even of some of the instances were better than others. The other, however, was a group much closer to my heart, my wife, Astoria, and my son, a boy that looked like me and acted like his mother. I smiled as I looked down at his excited face.<p>

" The train's about to leave." Astoria said, hazel eyes sweeping the crowded hall as people began to board the train.

" I know." I said, and she nodded, as if realizing what I needed even before I said it, which was something I loved about her.

She smiled at me, bent down and wrapped Scorpius in a hug, whispered something in his ear I couldn't hear, and left. His eyes followed her until she disappeared into the mass of people, but when he finally looked at me, his eyes were worried. He stepped closer to me, bright grey eyes fixed on the train. I could see the excitement and the fear in those eyes as they traveled all the way done the hall and back to my face. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me.

" Dad?" he asked, voice soft amid the loudness of the surrounding people.

" Yes?" I replied, not sure what he was wondering.

That was the thing, the difference between my son and the rest of the Malfoy children. I hadn't raised him the way I had been raised, with harsh words and superiority over others that stood beside me, but with an acceptance that I wished I had possessed in my years and a calmer way of life. He was going into First Year like all the other eleven-year-old's, excited, afraid, and nervous, because he didn't think he was better than the muggle-born boarding the train, or the pure-blood whose parents had fought for the DA in the Wizarding War. I had raised him how I thought was right, even if it was unexpected of me, and I felt I had done a much better job than my father had.

" What house do you want me to be in?" he asked, eyes on a passing student who already had her Ravenclaw tie tied neatly around her neck. Her eyes lingered on Scorpius, an expression unreadable crossing her eyes.

" Scorp," I said, crouching to meet his eyes at eye level. This was a question that I hadn't expected, mostly because I had never talked about any house being better or worse than the others. " I don't care, just as long as you're happy with were they put you."

He smiled, a warm smile that told me that he was going into his first day differently than I went into mine, with a friendly outlook instead of one of superiority. I smiled with him as I pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair before letting go of him.

" You've got a train to board, Scorp, don't want to be late." I said, smiling as he hopped on the train. I waved as he stuck his head out the window just long enough to find me.

I didn't look away until the window where he had been was out of sight. That's when I felt a warm hand intertwine itself with mine, and I squeezed the fingers as I looked over at Astoria, a proud look on her face.

" He's going to be okay," she said, " And so are you."

* * *

><p>I fell asleep that night straining my ears for the ever familiar sounds of feet on the wood of the floor in his room, of a path taken to the bathroom, a whispered word of a simple spell in hope of getting it right. The only time the loneliness faded was when I turned over to find Astoria's warm Hazel eyes on me as we both searched for the sounds that now occupied the room of a dorm miles away, now accompanied by other wanderings in the night.<p>

It was a thought that brought a sad smile to my lips as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The newspaper sat in front of me, reporting something of little importance, or so it seemed, as the peace had spread to everyone, and only the insane rebelled now. Astoria sat across from me, reading a novel I hadn't seen before and nibbling distractedly at a piece of toast. My breakfast had gone uneaten, mostly because the chair beside me was empty and I wasn't all that hungry. I took a deep breath and stood up, reaching for the plate so I could throw it away, if only for something to do.<p>

I never made it to the garbage.

I sharp tapping sounded at the window as a tawny owl made it's presence known. I flicked my wand, and the window opened, allowing the owl to enter.

I set the plate down back where it was as the owl flew over to me, nipping at the toast on the plate as it held out its leg. I reached out at took the letter, noticing with slight interest that the owl expected a reply. The seal was white and bland, but the messy scrawl identified the letter as my son's. I unrolled the parchment, my eyes already scanning the first lines.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dad ( And Mom, because I know you're reading this too), <em>

_The castle is amazing! We got to see the best view of it from the boats tonight! It rained though, actually, it rained so hard we almost had somebody fall out of my boat. His last name was Creevy. Did you happen to know any of his family? Hagrid was complaining about how the last Creevy had fallen from the boat too, so I guess it runs in the family. _

_The Sorting was scary at first, but not half as scary as that story you tried to feed me about a troll. I felt so crazy, walking in there, scared of having to face off against something, and it turning out to be a hat. I didn't feel too bad though, a boy in my house was told a similar story by his brother, so we were both relieved when they brought out that old hat. _

_ Has it ever occurred to you that the school song is quite odd? It did to me. _

_ Speaking of Hats and Sortings and Houses, I want to tell you were they put me! I'm actually VERY happy with were I am, but the thing is, I'm not for sure that you will be. You see, I know that both of you come from Slytherin and that you didn't like some Houses all that much. Well, I might have been placed in one of those houses. The hat told me that I wasn't quite like any of the Malfoy's it'd seen ( I wasn't for sure what this meant, to tell the truth), and that I was made of braver stuff and had the courage of a lion and that I belonged in, well, it said I belonged in Gryffindor. So, here I am, sitting in the Boys Dorms in Gryffindor Tower, writting you this letter. _

_I was actually sitting with some of the people that were sorted in to my House on the train! They're really cool people too! Albus Potter made it into Gryffindor, I think you might know his family, they were standing a bit away from us on the platform though, and he's as excited as I am for all this. Colin Creevy, the boy in my boat from earlier, also made it into Gryffindor, so I know some people now!_

_Well, this is where i have to sign off. I don't really need to fall asleep in class tomorrow. _

_ Yours,_

_Scorp. Malfoy_

* * *

><p>I smiled as I read the letter again. Gryffindor. I never would have guessed.<p>

I looked over my shoulder to see Astoria already there, smiling down at the parchment with pride in her warm eyes.

" I'm proud of him." she said, and then she leaned into me, kissing my cheek softly. " And I'm proud of you too."

* * *

><p>Please, tell me how I did? In a review maybe?<p>

I hope you like this!


End file.
